Trial and Error
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: She dumped me. That's right. Haruno Sakura left me - Uchiha Sasuke - to fend for myself. It's a scary world out there alone. Which is why I'll do anything to win her back. No matter what. "Oi, teme, I think I just saw your dignity walk out the door!"
1. Prologue

**Operation: Win Sakura Back – Prologue**

_It should be obvious by now that no one here owns Naruto._

xXx

"If you're not happy in the relationship, leave it. Sakura, it's as simple as that." Of course, this advice was coming from Ino – a.k.a. one of the most gorgeous, charming, outgoing girls in the world. But she's my best friend, so it's only natural that she says this.

"Yeah, but he's…"

"Totally not worth the effort, that's what. You deserve a guy that'll treat you right – one that actually acknowledges your existence, maybe! Not some stuck up, cold-hearted, unromantic _jerk wad_ that—"

"But I love him." That's what it always comes down to. No matter how miserable it gets, I never leave. Because it's love, at least, I think it is. And not having him would mean not having the person that I let become my world.

"Sakura…" She's looking at me with so much pity it makes me feel ashamed.

"I know, _I know_. I'm a stupid, hopeless girl. But I just want things to work…"

"He's not Prince Charming, angel – just a stupid boy that had to right to steal your heart."

"Ino, I_ love_—"

"What if he doesn't love you?"

Those words pierce my heart. Despite what we've gone through, despite all the fighting, the tears, the hurt… he loves me. He had to. He said he did.

"He promised me…"

"How many times did he promise you? Every single time he fucks up, it's always 'I promise I'll change' or 'I promise this is the last time.' Sakura, wake up, please… You're in love with _a dream_, not who he really is."

I burst into tears – because what I had always known finally came true. No matter what I tried to make myself believe, there was always the nagging voice that told give up. It was time to stop lying – to everyone, but more importantly myself.

xXx

My hands fumbled with my phone. I shouldn't be doing it this way, but what else could I do? Looking back, the most important parts of our relationship had happened through texts and instant messages. The thought alone made me cry even harder.

Ino hugged me again. "Sakura… if it makes you this miserable, don't do it."

But I had to. My eyes were open, my mind was set. Even though my heart was screaming in protest, I knew what had to be done.

With shaking fingers, I typed out the message that shattered my heart and cut all ties to the boy I had proclaimed all my heart to.

xXx

**To: Sasuke**

**This is it. I can't do it anymore, Sasuke. I'm sorry.**

xXx

_Ohmahgod. I'm actually baack! *insert celebration party* no? T.T_

_So I don't really have any excuse as to what I've been up to for like... ever. But here's a new story! And I hope it fills you with as much love and suspence and drama and that good old Naruto junk you feed off of, lovely readers. (tobehonest, I have no idea what's going on in the manga since I stopped following oh, maybe two-three years ago *dodges tomatoes*) anyone want to update on any sasusaku goodness?_

_Reviewers get cookies. And all my love. For a year. Seriously._

_xox, I'MBACK._


	2. One

Trial and Error – Chapter One

Brownie points for anyone who can notice the mistake from last chapter. ;)

xXx

_**From: Sasuke (:**_

_**Go out with me? **_

_My heart has literally stopped. Okay, not really, but seriously! Ignoring that it's a freaking text message and it's three in the morning and my head hurts from waking up, I'm in heaven. Because _Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke_ just asked me out. Me! Which means Ino's prediction of us getting together, then dating through high school and university, getting married, and having little babies that are just as gorgeous as Sasuke is being set into motion. So even though I'm weird and totally don't deserve him, this is a once in a lifetime chance, and I can't let it pass me by._

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Hell yes. (:**_

xXx

One week. That's how long it's been since she sent that message. And I don't understand it really. It's not typical Sakura. There was no lengthy reasoning. No profuse apologizing. No asking to "just be friends." She just cut the tie swiftly, and as quickly as possible.

I admit… I never imagined this happening. Things were going good. We were happy. At least,_ I_ thought so. Apparently that wasn't the case. To be honest, I expected her to text the next morning saying how much she regretted the decision, how she wanted to go back in time, how she still wanted an "us."

But there's been nothing. And I'll never admit it to anyone… but it kills me.

She was… everything. And now she's gone. I messed up – that's what we usually fight over. But what she didn't know wasn't supposed to hurt her. She was never supposed to find out.

xXx

Two weeks. It's too weird for my phone to not be vibrating every few minutes with messages from her. I should really erase her number. Then maybe I would stop getting the idea of texting her.

For God's Sake, _she_ dumped me. Me. Uchiha Sasuke, getting dumped by the girl of my… not really dreams. The girl that had all of my heart, though. But whatever. I'm over it. That's history. I can move on.

xXx

Three weeks. She won't even look at me when we pass in the halls. Whenever we do make eye contact, she turns away so quickly – like she's disgusted to even see my face. Okay, I lied. Definitely not over her. I need her. I don't know what I did to make us fall apart, but I need her back in my life. Tch. That sounds so desperate and needy. But it's true. So damn true.

But if I'm going to get her back, I'll need help. Someone who's known her for a long time. Someone who's good at planning. Someone who's able to get me inside her mind.

Which gives me one choice… And I really don't want to go down that alley, but I've got nothing else to lose really. Besides my dignity.

xXx

The phone rings. Once. Twice. Maybe she's screening my calls. Or she's busy getting her hair done. Thrice. Or her nails or some other girly thing. I should just hang up and forget about it. Really, just shut off the damn phone. Right… now-

"What do _you_ want?"

I really hate girls. I mean, really. They're so annoying. But this one in particular is probably the biggest pain in the ass on the planet.

"Excuse me, but I asked you a _question_, asshole. There's such thing as caller ID and I know it's you, so don't even _think_ about hanging up. Actually, feel free to do that. And after you do, go shove your chicken-assed head in the oven. Or better yet, I hope your balls rot off. _Slowly and painfully_ for that matter…"

See?

"I bet you're not even_ listening_ to me. I don't know why you called, and we've been on the phone for five minutes. Five minutes that I could have been doing something useful. I mean, I could have just won that bid on eBay for those _adorable_ shoes I've wanted –"

"Yamanaka. I need your help." Uchihas aren't supposed to ask for help. Especially not from blond-haired, blue-eyed _girls_ that hate our guts with a burning passion.

"Oh, and what could the _great and mighty_ Uchiha need _my_ help with?" Yeah, definitely a pain in the ass. "Because, frankly, your ice-cold heart and that _giant pole up your fucking ass_ make it a very unappealing idea. I mean, why should I help the asshole that broke my best friend's goddamn heart a million times over and over _and over and_ –"

"I want to fix it."

"Then go ahead and try, you prick."

"… I don't know how."

"Go figure! I mean, you two are together for almost _two years_ – two whole fucking years, Uchiha! – and you don't even know how to_ talk_ to her. You don't even know how many times she cried over you. Did she even mean _anything_ at all? Or was she just a nice piece of ass? Because, frankly, I'm not about to let you go in and ruin whatever is left of her hopes and dreams. You treat her like shit – like she's not worth a _damn_ thing – and now you expect her to come flying back to you? I mean, seriously, _what the hell_? So if your stupid ego has been damaged – because, hey, you got _dumped_! – then I don't give a shit about you –"

"Damn it, Yamanaka, listen to me. I don't know what the hell you think this is like, but I fucking miss her. And it kills me that she's not around anymore. I'm a piece of shit, an asshole, a prick, whatever you want to call me, but _I need her_. And I'm asking you to help me get her back."

That finally got her to shut her mouth. Admittedly, it's the longest thing she's ever heard me say. I'm really not one for words. Actions are worth more in my book. But there's no other way to get through to this girl without practically yelling.

"Was that just a_ confession_?" Oh god no… Calling her was just a fucking mistake, because now she's going to be all… "A confession of undying love? From _you_? Oh my god, Uchiha, if you wanted help you should have just said something when you first called! That would have saved a lot of time! Say it again, please? I need to get that recorded for future reference."

"Yamanaka… I swear to fucking god I'll hang up."

"Chill your pants, boy. You said you want my help, right?"

"Ah…"

"So that means we play things by _my_ rules, buddy. From now on, you listen to what I say, do as I tell you, and maybe – just maybe – you'll win your girl back. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"Fuck you, Uchiha. Don't pretend like you're not excited. Because really, I fucking _hate _your guts right now. And this is doing you a _huge_ favor. So, I'll ask again – got it?"

"Yeah. Got it."

"Good boy! Now, meet me at the fountain tomorrow during break and we'll discuss the mission plans!"

Girls make everything into a big thing – blowing everything out of fucking proportion. "_Mission_…?"

"Yes, sir! Operation: Win Sakura Back! OWSB for short, of course. Cause, to be honest, it's going to take _a lot_ of work to convince her to trust you again. I mean, you did mess things up pretty bad. But we'll see, we'll see. So! For tomorrow, we'll need a notebook, coffee, my pretty pink gel pen, toilet paper, duct tape, and maybe those fuzzy handcuffs in the back of your closet. And um…"

"Thank you." And then I hang up. Because she was getting really fucking annoying.

My phone vibrated, signaling a text message. My eyes flashed to the screen, hoping it would be from Sak– but no.

**From: Yamanaka**

**YOU FUCKING JACKASS. IM HELPING YOU – YOU DO NOT FUCKING HANG UP ON ME NEXT TIME, GOT IT? But be ready for tomorrow! Kthxbai ;)**

Let the torture begin…

xXx

_Whee! Another chapter! I'm actually surprised that this has gotten a good amount of interest. I heart you guys. Now, to clarify..._

_The chapter begins with a flashback from Sakura. And then the rest of the story is narrated through Sasu-cakes. Yes, I admit I do not know what boys actually think in those little heads of theirs, but it's fun trying. So Sasuke will be *gasp* something other than a stoic asshole *ungasp* If you don't like it that much, let me know how I can improve, yeah? Ino rants a lot because that's how best friends tend to be in these kinds of situations. I do apologize for the - maybe? - ridiculous amount of italics and emphasis and junk. Parts in bold are text messages. _

_Reviewers get to join Sasuke with his fuzzy handcuffs! ;)_


	3. Two

Trial and Error – Chapter Two

_Special thanks to Just Lovely. for your reviews._

_I do not own Naruto, but you so wish I did._

xXx

_Two minutes has suddenly morphed into five. And then five minutes turns to ten. Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit obsessive, but so what? It's a text. Text-freaking-message. Instant communication is the goal. Meaning that responses should come within like, two minutes - five at the very most. Or at least, that's how long it takes when you're talking to someone you really care about…_

_xxx_

_An hour. The waiting kills me. It's not that I would mind it if he said something about being busy for a little bit, but he just stops responding in the middle of a conversation. And then, low and behold, an hour and twenty-one minutes later, he'll continue back as if no time had passed._

_**From: Sasuke 3**_

_**Yeah. I'm bored too.**_

_It fucking hurts. A lot._

xXx

Possibly the worst idea in the world? Agreeing to let that… psycho blonde "help me." Forget possibly – it was _definitely_ a bad idea. I should have known she wouldn't be capable of keeping that mouth of hers shut. As soon as I walked onto the school grounds, I was attacked by another annoying blonde. Only, I didn't have to try and impress this one.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto is as loud and obnoxious as ever. But people like him. And even though I'll probably never admit it out loud, he's a good friend to have. Even if he's an energetic, obnoxious, happy-go-lucky, ramen-loving idiot. "Make any progress on your secret mission to win back the heart of the one and only Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe. Get off me. Now." This is exactly why I should have just kept it to myself. With the two of them, it's only a matter of time before the whole damn school hears about it.

"Is that any way to treat the future Hokage? I think not, you bastard!" His yelling didn't even attract any stares – people have gotten too familiar with his voice. "But really, Ino told me about what happened, and I think –"

"Tch. Not now." The hallways are packed, per usual, but I can't help scanning the sea of heads for a particular pink one. Not really that hard to spot her – she's grabbing multiple textbooks and shoving them into her bag until it's stuffed. Typical behavior.

"But, Sasuke-teme, this is your precious _love life_ that's in jeopardy!" He winked at a few girls that fluttered their eyelashes at him. "Well, actually, your love went down the shitter a while ago. Did it even exist in the first place?"

Self-control is something I have a good hold of. Uchichas must always be composed. But I swear I could have castrated this moron a hundred times before.

"Look, I don't have time for you now." Sakura had shut her locker tight and started weaving through the herd of on-coming students to get to her first period class.

"Ne, teme, if you're so caught up in getting her back, why don't you just _talk_ to her? I mean, you never did it before, and maybe that's why she, well, _you know_…"

I had thought about that before, but Sakura's a smart girl. She knows what she wants, and she's not usually that shy about talking about it. Especially in our relationship – it seems like she was always talking about her feelings and all that stuff. It did get sort of annoying at points, but I always listened. At least, I thought I did.

"Tch. Things aren't that easy." Because, seriously, things were never easy or simple when it came to that girl.

xXx

English Literature is required, because otherwise, no one would take it. It's really that bad. But today, the time seemed to go by much too quickly. Probably because meeting that blonde at break is one of the last things on my list of things to look forward to.

But she's important. Getting Sakura's best friend to stop hating me would probably be a wise idea, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Because I don't. At all.

The school is built in a U-shape with a courtyard in the gap. I wait five minutes after the bell rings to start walking out to meet Yamanaka. She's notorious for being late, and there was no way that I'd just stand around waiting for her.

"Uchiha!" She glares at me, puffing out her cheeks when I don't respond. Sakura would always pout – maybe it's a girl thing. "You know, normally, when a person greets someone, they greet them back and ask 'how are you?' or say something like 'you look nice' or maybe even 'it's _so_ nice that you're taking time to help me get back the greatest girl I'll ever meet in my _entire life_, who I let slip away because I'm also the _world's_ largest asshole.' You know?"

I'll repeat for the nth time – pain in the fucking ass. "Just get to the point. Please."

While I can tell she wants to rant a bit more, she – for the first time – keeps her mouth shut. Only to make way for a malicious-looking smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She pulls a purple notebook from her bag and begins to flip through the pages. "You, sir, _royally_ fucked up. Now, as you do seem quite emotionally constipated, I thought you'd need more help than the regular person to work things out in that pretty little head of yours. So, here," she shoved the book into my face, "is how you'll fix it!"

**Operation: Win Sakura Back**

**1. Woo her. Like seriously. _All out_. Flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals. I so much as think of it, and you're getting it for her.**

**2. Serenade. I'm serious. You can't be a horrible singer (and if you are – ha!) and every girl loves a love song.**

**3. Three words_. Public Displays of Affection_. Hand holding, cuddling, kissing, all that fucking couples stuff that you never did in front of _anyone._**

**4. Lose the attitude. Seriously, girls are the bitches. You don't need to be one too.**

**5. Romance, Romance, ROMANCE. You really can't be that clueless. So like, a picnic in the park. Or a mega movie marathon with oodles of cuddling and fluff. Or fireworks on the rooftop. Carve your names into trees. Or get her name tattooed on your ass. I don't know. DAMN IT, JUST DO _SOMETHING_!**

"Look, Uchiha, I don't care if this isn't up to your snobbish standards. Or if you think it's degrading or whatever. _You_ fucked things up completely, and so you'll follow _every word_ until you manage to fix it. Understood? Good! Because, let me tell you, we have a lot of work to get done. Let's start right now. Pretend I'm Sakura, kay? Now, what would your first instinct tell you to do? Maybe try Rule number Four because –"

"I can't do this."

Her eye twitches and it looks like she'll hit me any second. Her temper's just as short – if not shorter – than Sakura's. Maybe that's another girl thing. "_Excuse me_? You asshole! You're the one that called me to get my help and now you're backing out? I don't think so! I went through all this trouble for you Uchiha – you interrupted Pretty Little Liars – and I'm not going to let you give up already! You want help, so you're getting it, buddy."

She's pretty much shouting, which consequently is getting lots of attention. This really isn't how I imagined it to be. "I know. But I can't do it your way." It's sort of like I just had an epiphany.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because if I become some version of a fucking dream guy, it'd be a lie. And I'm _tired_ of lying to her."

She blinks like this is a whole new revelation. "Then… why did you even bother to ask for my help?"

"Tch. Having you not hate me will probably boost my chances, don't you think?"

She just stares for a few seconds. But something has changed in her – not as tense, maybe. Her eyes aren't as judgemental. "Uchiha, I can't forgive you for being such a fucking jerk to Sakura for so long… You _really_ hurt her bad. Part of me will _always_ hate you for that. But… ugh. If you're legit about wanting to fix this, I'm not going to stand it your way. You _did_ make her stupidly happy." Her expression hardens once again, which I can't really complain about. A mushy Ino is just too uncomfortable. "But I swear, you hurt her again, and I'll _personally_ cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you. Got it?"

"Ah." I start walking away. It's weird being with Ino at school – everyone fucking new Sakura and I were history – and rumors have the tendency to start out of nowhere. No way will I let people think there was something going on between me and Yamanaka.

"Hey!" Her voice carries out across the entire courtyard. So. Fucking Loud. "You're fucking welcome, you _ass_!"

And the ball's now rolling. Step one - get an ally: check. Operation: Win Sakura Back has begun.

xXx

_Woot! Another chapter! To clear up any confusion the "step one- get an ally: check" part at the end is referring to the list Sasuke has created in order to win back Sakura. As the chapters progress, he'll make his was up the list and you'll see everything on it. ;D_

_Okay, so, I did have some fun writing this one (actually, it's been written since I published the last chapter, but I made a deal with myself that I can't add new chapters until the one two in advance is done and yeah, that's why there are lags, plus I'm only inspired to write when I'm angry/crying/upset)_

_The characters are, eh, not as in character as I'd like them to be, but really, Sasuke can't be Sasuke and have the story work out the way I want it to. *shrugs* I am flawed, I admit. So, yeah. I apologize if something doesn't make sense or if the writing style differs. Being a boy is tough, especially when I feel like I can relate to Sakura so much in this fic T.T *throws pity party* yeah, yeah, no one cares about me, I know._

_Reviewers should tell me if they're interested in me posting the playlist that I listened to while writing this fic (it wouldn't come out until the last chapter, which, at this rate, will be a while, but still)_

_P.S. Everyone should check out my new fic **Carnival**. Pwetty pwease?_


	4. Three

Trial and Error – Chapter Three

_Note to self: I do not own Naruto, so stop pretending._

xXx

_I hate how I always to do. But doesn't part of being in a relationship actually mean, I don't know, wanting to be with that person? But more and more… it's just felt like he doesn't want me. But that's crazy, right? I mean, he'd say if he was over me. Oh my god, I'm turning into that desperate psycho girlfriend that questions every single thing that goes on._

_ But just once… it'd be nice if he was the one who asked to see me – the one who wanted a date, the one who leaned for the kiss, the one that called, the one that said good morning. I keep telling myself that I'll stop being the initiator. But if I don't do it I'm afraid he won't either._

** From: Sasuke-kun **

** Yeah. Playing Xbox with the guys. Can't really come over now.**

_ Because maybe if he did show signs of still loving me, I would feel like I'm more than just a fuck-buddy._

xXx

As predicted, the rumors start. Behind their cupped hand, the girls are speculating why Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura suddenly broke up. The murmuring is ceaseless. Not enough to lose my temper over, but really, some of them need to shut the hell up. Everyone knows that I got dumped, but they don't seem to accept this – especially the girls that practically drool at anyone who could have a dick under their jeans.

Seriously, it's "Oh, Haruno was too fucking ugly anyway. Have you seen that forehead?" and "I mean, just look at her hair. Sasuke-kun definitely realized he deserves better," and even "I heard they were going to have sex with the lights on, but he saw her naked and realized how fat she is." But the worst comes from Karin. Never get a fucking break from her. She's running her mouth about how she and I have actually had a "thing" for the past few months. No. Fucking. Way.

I can't help but stare at Sakura more and more. She's wearing a brave face, but it doesn't seem legit. She's strong, but their stupid fucking words are getting to her. I hate seeing her like this and not know how to fix it.

xXx

By Friday, no one's bothering to hide the gossip. It's been fucking weeks, but small towns like Konoha keep these sorts of things in circulation for a long while.

They're not whispering anymore. They're fucking shouting it for everyone to hear. And Sakura hears it loud and clear. Ino does a good job at bitching the girls out, but Sakura… she just turns her head and takes it. She's too afraid to even open her mouth in her own defense.

xXx

"I know! She's_ such_ a bitch; it's no wonder Sasuke-kun dumped her sorry ass." Karin's voice somehow manages to carry over the sound of a hundred kids in the cafeteria. Figures. "Sasuke-kun and I went out together the other day, and he was telling me how much he regretted wasting so much time with her. I mean," her voice drops to a stage whisper, "she couldn't even get him off apparently. Talk about _pathetic_."

Sakura is sitting a few tables away with Hinata and Ino. While her head's in her chemistry textbook, it's obvious that Karin's words are having some kind of effect on her. Her shoulders and hunched, just like she's curling away from some physical attack.

Naruto's had enough. "Teme, she's fucking trash-talking Sakura-chan and you're not doing anything about it." He's shaking in anger, and for once, I don't blame him. I'm ready to rip the bitch's head off as well.

"Apparently, she also has a side job for a blowjob service. I mean, I guess it's not _totally _unexpected, but come on! A guy has to be pretty desperate to resort to _that_ thing– "

"Shut the hell up, Karin." The room goes silent and really, at this point, I don't care. Honestly, the whole school could be watching and I wouldn't give a shit. This time, she's gone too far.

"S-Sasuke?" It's evident that she's trying to think of something witty to say, in hopes of making a recovery. But I won't let her.

"Would you just stop it? What goes on in my life is none of your business, so stop pretending like it will be." She mouth hangs open, dumbfounded. Which, to be honest, is a common expression for her. "Leave Sakura alone."

Dramatic exits in the movies always seem so cliché and overdone. Like when the main character slaps a guy then storms out the door, taking a stand for "girl power," it's eye-roll worthy. But right now, I don't give a damn. Sitting in this fucked up cafeteria any longer will just make me completely blow up.

I don't have the guts to look at Sakura's face, anyway.

xXx

"Uchiha!" I'd know that voice anywhere. It's the end of the day and Sakura's jogging slightly to catch up to me before I get into my car.

"Hn?" Admittedly, I'm surprised. This is the first time we've had contact since that text message. Maybe this is a sign of improvement.

"What _the hell_ was that at lunch?" She's… angry. The fuck? "I don't want or need you to _defend my honor_ or whatever." I can't help but stare at her lips as she's making this angry speech. Something about them has always intrigued me – not that I said anything to her about this before. I only catch the tail end of what she's saying. "So I suggest, like you so kindly told Karin, that you leave me alone. Because, honestly, you're just making this _worse_…"

At this, her eyes become watery. She tries to pass it off as blinking, but a stray tear slides down her cheek. If I had the balls, I would have already had her in my arms. But her words make me freeze. _"You're just making this worse…"_

"Sakura…" I don't know what to say. There aren't any right words. There's a weird silence for barely half a second, but it's obvious enough that _something_ should have happened and it didn't. She takes a step back. Away from me.

"Please. Just… leave me alone." With that, she runs. My body stays frozen in place. I can only stare at her retreating back. Watching her run away is one of the most painful things ever, but still, I can't bring myself to following her. Because – I guess Naruto's right – I'm just a bastard.

But there's something that Sakura's forgetting. I can't leave her alone. Uchihas are notoriously stubborn. And damn it, I'm tired of being alone. And even though I'm pissed for finding a way to screw things up even when I was actually trying to help, part of me is relieved.

Step two – protect her: check, but it was sort of a fail.

Even if it kills me inside, her tears still showed one thing – she's still not over me. And there's no fucking way that I'm going to let her slip out of my fingers again.

xXx

_Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter's short. And I really struggled to write it. Halfway through this chapter is where I stopped writing all those months ago, and I just couldn't get into Sasuke's narration again. Unfortunately, the same is true for the next chapters coming. The writing style just seems different, you know? And I'm not sure how to fix it. (If you actually read this whole note, please leave the word "shatter" anywhere in your review. I'd just like to know if anyone cares what I say)_

_Reviews would make me stop watching chick flicks and actually write! (:_

_Ohohoh! And I'll send you my love if you also check out _**Love Story**_._


	5. Four

Trial and Error – Chapter Four

_Standard disclaimer applies. And yes, I did change my pen name. Check out the profile._

xXx

_**From: Sasuke-kun**_

_** Something wrong?**_

_ True answer: Yes. What I would really like to say: Dear Sasuke-kun, I'm sick and tired of this. I'm tired of listening to depressing, break up songs during your silences. I'm desperate for you to show some sign of that you need in me your life as much as I need you in mine. I'm dying for some kind of romance in this relationship. I'm aching to ask what I mean to you._

_ But I'm too afraid of hurting him. It really sounds so fucking stupid, but just… I don't want to start a fight. Because I'm always the one crawling back to him, apologizing. _

_**To: Sasuke-kun**_

_** Nah, I'm just a bit tired...**_

_ Someday, I'll stick up for myself. Just not today…_

xXx

The idiot and Yamanaka have been plotting together. I can tell that much from the almost identical grins on their faces. I'm tempted to just turn around and ignore them, but as soon as they notice me, there's no possibility of escape. Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits.**(1)**

"Sasuke-teme!" He swings an arm around my shoulders to prevent me from walking away. "Ino and I just had a really, really good idea!"

"Loser, you're shouting." A few people glanced at our trio, and I could have strangled my "best friend." After the scene in the cafeteria, people are just itching for some more gossip, and attention is pretty much the last thing I want at this moment.

"Oh, suck it up, Uchiha. Aren't you curious as to what our brilliant idea is?" I must be nice. I must be nice. I must be nice. If Ino goes back to convincing Sakura to stay away from me, I have no chance in hell of getting her back.

"What?" Thankfully, the door to my pre-calculus classroom is coming up. At least they can't follow me into it.

"Well, haven't you seen all the signs up for the Halloween horror house?" Of course I have. The school gets turned into a haunted house every year around this time. Students pay to go in, and whoever lasts the longest inside without getting scared is crowned King or Queen of Halloween.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's the solution to your problem! You and Sakura will go together, and once you get inside, she'll be _terrified_. I mean, she's such a baby when it comes to scary shit. Anyway! Just like you should have done a _million_ years ago, you'll be there for her in her time of need. And you'll pull her close and snuggle and she'll realize that you're not _always_ a jerk with a stick up his ass. And you'll actually _tell her_ what you're feeling. And you'll talk things out. And then things will be all perfect again and you can have cute little Uchiha babies with your hair and her eyes!"

"Yeah, just think about it, teme! Ino and I could be in charge of the scaring inside so we could make sure that no one else could come into the same area as you guys. And we could lock the doors so she couldn't escape before you made your confession! It'll be perfect!"

Evidently, they've been planning this quite thoroughly. "One problem."

"No way! This plan is _perfect_, Uchiha!"

"Yeah, teme! What could possibly be wrong?"

I try to keep the irritation out of my voice. But really, all their shouting isn't helpful. "There's no way in hell that she'd agree to go with me."

Both of their faces fall at this. I knew there was no way that the two of them would have come up with a flawless plan. I admit – I'm a little disappointed. I have no fucking clue how I'm supposed to behave around her. Having this little plan would have helped breaking the ice again.

"Well, we've got two weeks to sort out all the kinks. We'll get you two in a room together even if we have to drag her in kicking and screaming." The bell rings. "Well, see you, guys!" Naruto waves before turning his attention back to me.

"Hey, teme, you sure are lucky to have us around, huh?"

I snort before shoving his arm off of me. "Yeah, okay. See you, dobe."

xXx

Two weeks have passed and neither Naruto nor Ino has mentioned their so-called brilliant plan. It's the end of the day, with the fair tonight. So much for this working out. It would have been a good opportunity. But no. Now everything goes back to square one. And I'm completely fucking clueless as to what the hell I should do.

"Teme, wait for me!" Naruto sprints across the parking lot and, without even asking, slides into the passenger seat of my car. He tags along randomly on many occasions, so I shouldn't be so annoyed, but today just isn't my day and I'm tempted to tell him to just walk home.

"Idiot, why are you in my car?"

"Hello?" He's looking at me like _I'm_ the moron. "The haunted house is tonight, and you'll need your favorite wing man!"

"Since when am I going?"

"What are you talking about? I told you about…" His sentence trails off as realization dawns on his face. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you about the new plan, huh?" He laughs like it's actually something funny, rather than a matter that is of extreme importance.

"Dobe…"

He can tell I'm getting pretty pissed, so he keeps talking. "Just a simple change – nothing to get your panties in a bunch for!" He fiddles with the radio station. "Ino's going to be with Sakura-chan tonight, so she'll be able to get her to go out. And we'll already be there to meet them. Oh, yeah, and Sakura-chan _sort of kind of maybe _doesn't know that we're planning on running into them as well. But no worries! Everything will work out!"

Coming from him, I seriously doubt it.

xXx

Okay, I change my mind. I don't _doubt_ that everything will work out. I _know_ it won't. We tried following through with the "plan" to run into each other at the school, but as soon as Sakura noticed that I was with Naruto, she turned and walked away. Just. Like. That. And, okay, even while I probably deserve it, it kind of fucking hurt. A_ lot_ more than I expected it to.

That's the reason why I'm now walking around with my two _favorite _blondes, searching for any trace of a short, pink blob. When Sakura wants to disappear, she does – and she does it well. We've been at it for half an hour, and still not even a hint as to where she's gone.

Ino puffs out her cheeks. "Maybe this'll be easier if I just look for her myself. I mean, Mr. Uchiha here might just prevent us from ever finding her at all. And can you imagine what it'd be like to lose Sakura? I'd be best friend-less. For, like, _ever_!" Girls are so melodramatic…

"Ne, maybe you're right. So we'll meet you guys inside the haunted house!" Naruto grabs my arm and pulls me towards the aforementioned location.

"Dobe, I can walk by myself." I yet again shove him away.

Admittedly, it feels a little awkward to be walking only with Naruto – even if he's my best friend or whatever. I mean, two dudes, alone. Everyone automatically assumes something's going on between them. And especially because the haunted house is, well, full of couples. Every guy likes the chance to play the hero, and having an excuse to put your arm around a chick is a pretty huge ego-boost.

But the idiot knows all the "secret passages" and we travel through backrooms filled with spare masks and mannequins until we reach a certain spot.

"Alright, teme, this door leads to a pretty secluded room. Once we get the all-clear from Ino, you're getting your butt in there and fixing things with Sakura-chan!"

My phone in my pocket vibrates just as he says this.

**From: Yamanaka**

** We're at the front of the house. Get your ass in that room.**

"Alright! Go time!" Naruto – not so graciously – places a hand on my back and pushes me through the door. I hear a muffled, "Good luck, teme!" and the sound of a lock clicking into place. Now I have nothing to do but wait.

The room's cast in a red light. There are shadows all over the walls, and the furniture just looks like shapeless clumps. Honestly, I don't find it that scary. But I guess nothing has jumped out at me, so I can't really say for sure.

The sound of voices is approaching one of the doors opposite to me. They don't seem to be getting along too well, either. The door on the right opens, and a body comes crashing in. It's Sakura. She, apparently not noticing me, runs back to the door after it's been swiftly shut again. I take the time to check her out. White V-neck, black jeans, red belt, Vans. Classic Sakura. She looks good.

"Pig! What the hell was that for?" There's no reply, so she bangs her fists against the wall before turning to survey they room. And then she sees me. And turns around again. Encouraging.

"Sakura…" Okay, this is the moment. I am now going to fix everything and my life will get infinitely better **(2)**. But I have nothing to say. My stupid throat's closed, and it's not like I would know what to say if it wasn't.

She bangs on the door. Again. Always such a stubborn girl. "Ino, you pig! Open the door. You know it's not funny!"

There's a creak from the floorboard, which is weird, seeing as neither of us had moved. She stops the pointless pounding and turns around slowly. I admit, I jump about a foot when I realize that there's something else in the room. What I took to be a lumpy chair was fucking moving. Towards us.

Sakura screams and jiggles the handle of the door, but it won't budge. Okay, right now, all the flaws of locking us in a haunted house come to light. Sakura fucking hates _all_ things scary – which is why we always watched "romantic comedies" when we were together. Guess I should have known the idea was doomed from the start.

"Fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you_!" She's still screaming and trying to open the door, but her fingers and shaking, and she's about a second away from bursting into tears.

So I do the only logical thing and break down the door by kicking it. You know, like how the cops on TV always do it. She's frozen, with her eyes fixed on the thing that's still moving closer, so I grab her by the wrist and yank her out of the room.

She screams louder when more things pop up out of nowhere as we're running through the hall. I would be annoyed at this, but honestly, I'm concentrating more on the fact that I'm actually almost holding her hand. God, I forgot that it always felt like electricity at her touch.

So I'm not really that concerned about where we're running to, and I'm tempted to just stay in the house forever if it means I get to keep holding onto her. But today's just not my lucky day. We turn into a new room, and I trip over something on the ground. And we both fall. Into a fucking _paddling pool_. Seriously, what the _fuck_.

For a second, we just sit in there. Until something else starts moving in the water. My eardrums almost rupture from the pitch of Sakura's latest scream. I try to tug at her again, but she doesn't seem capable of moving. So I pick her up "bridal style" and run towards the bright red exit sign. As we escape from the building, the night air is especially cold, seeing as my clothes are soaking. Sakura's shaking, and I have no idea whether it's from the chill or from crying.

"Put me down, put me down!" She starts to hit me and I can't really do anything expect comply with her demands. Her lips have a slight blue tint to them and her arms are covered in goose bumps. Before my mind has registered that I should be holding her or something, she lets out a small "eep!" and runs to the bathroom.

"Teme!" Naruto and Ino choose now to appear at my side. "What happened? Where's Sakura-chan? Why are you all _wet_?"

Making sure Sakura's alright is the most important question, but judging by her reaction, I'm not the one that should go after her. "Yamanaka..."

Without responding – which is unusual for a girl that talks as much as her – she sprints in the same direction as Sakura did. Girl intuition, I guess.

Naruto and I sit on a bench, and he's dying to get the answers to his questions. "So, what happened? You were supposed to stay in the same room until you got things sorted out!"

"There was something in that room. She was freaking out, so we had to leave." I try to keep my temper level, but it's pretty hard to not blame the blondes for this. They were supposed to have had everything planned out.

"So… things didn't get fixed?" My annoyance deflates a little. One reason Naruto's such a good friend is because he actually cares. Most people don't bother with me since I don't like talking, but he's stubborn, and has always stuck by my side. Even when I didn't want him there.

"Nope."

"Well, teme, we'll just have to figure something else out." The thing about Naruto is that he'll forever be an optimist. And it's annoying. But sort of encouraging. "And you better believe that next time you'll get it right!"

xXx

**From: Yamanaka**

** Okay, so, Sakura barricaded herself into a toilet stall and won't come out until I promise we can just go back to my place. So maybe this little stunt didn't go exactly as planned, and well, _duh_, but yeah. Think we should call it a night. Like, right about now. So, yeah, we'll be leaving!**

I stand up and start walking towards the parking lot. This hasn't been my day, and I'm more than ready to leave as well. But not before seeing Sakura again. There's something I promised myself to do tonight, and fuck, I have to do it.

Ignoring Naruto's yells of "Teme, where are you going?" I scan the rows of cars until I see the telltale pink hair. I spot it not too far away, and walk towards the silver Civic.

She's getting into Ino's car. Basically, the whole night just turned out to be a chance to demonstrate how incapable of handling her I am. So this is my last chance to actually try to soothe over some of the mishaps. Even though it really wasn't _my_ fault.

"Sakura," She turns to look at me and I fall into her eyes. They're gorgeous – not that I ever told her this. Not quite emerald, but not the color of the sea. They're too unique to be described – all the more reason I love them. "Y-You…" I did not just fucking stutter. "You look good."

It's only then that I realize that her white shirt is pretty much as transparent as it gets after falling into the paddling pool earlier. The contours of her stomach are visible. As is her white and blue, polka dot bra, which she had obviously been trying to hide. Dying in a hole right now could be the best decision I've ever made.

Without saying anything, she climbs into the car and they drive away. Way to go, Uchiha.

** To: Sakura**

** Okay, that was really poorly timed.**

I kind of don't expect her to respond. I mean really, she'll probably flip shit over this. Girls are usually super sensitive about any situation that could get them labeled as a slut, and well, this part of the night _is_ my fault. But my phone vibrates a few minutes later, and seeing her name light up the screen makes my heart do a stupid little flip thing.

** From: Sakura**

** Yeah, it was.**

** To: Sakura**

** But you did look good. You know, earlier.**

** From: Sakura**

** Stop texting me, Sasuke-kun.**

And the day hasn't been completely ruined. Because even if she did just tell me to go away again, she called me Sasuke-_kun_.

Step three – compliment her: check, after a night of disaster.

xXx

_Wahaha! Okay, so I fought with myself while writing this. The main focus was supposed to be around the idea of "COMPLIMENT HER" and the middle section just ended up being more of "PROTECT HER". I debated switching the two, but in the end, I decided I was too lazy to write a whole new chapter, so I just stuck with it. Sorry!_

_School will be starting in approximately two-ish weeks. I got a job, which I work at for 20+ hours a week, an AP class which I have homework for, and a relationship of my own which is under repair. Writing has, yet again, become something I do when procrastinating/ I'm really inspired._

_This might be the last chapter for the summer, but then again, because I'm saying that, I could end up cranking another one out in a few days (unlikely)_

_I'm really hoping to get 50+ reviews for this story, so pleasepleaseplease help me reach the goal!_

_Reviewers can have a sticker from my collection. Reviewers that can name the movie where** (1)** and **(2)** came from get a sneak peak at the next chapter, maybe. ;)_


	6. Five

Trial and Error – Chapter Five

_Standard disclaimer applies. As always._

xXx

_**From: Sasuke-kun**_

_** Should be there in twenty.**_

_ I can't help but keep looking at the text that he sent two hours ago. I know I always joke about him standing me up. But… I never expected it to actually happen. But he wouldn't do it! I mean, maybe he's just running late because he's picking up something special for me. Or he got a flat tire. Or he didn't notice the time. Or…_

_ Or he just doesn't want to be with me… _

xXx

I don't usually go out on the weekend. Konoha doesn't really have a lot to do, so staying at home is easier than getting dressed and stuff to do something in town. But this weekend is different. There are things that I need to get.

We haven't had any contact since the Halloween incident two weeks ago, but at least now she's not going out of her way to avoid me. She still won't look directly at me, though. No matter how long or often I watch her, her eyes never turn in my direction. I'm dying to be the reason she smiles again.

**To: Yamanaka**

** I need your help.**

** From: Yamanaka**

** Would it **_**kill**_** you to say hi?**

** To: Yamanaka**

** I need Sakura's locker combination. **

** From: Yamanaka **

** Oh my god. You're totally planning on sneaking love letters in there aren't you? I **_**KNEW**_** YOU'D FOLLOR RULE NUMBER FIVE ON MY LIST, UCHIHA. HA! And no, you can't have it. You didn't say the magic word.**

** To: Yamanaka**

** … Please.**

** From: Yamanaka**

** 14-21-7. See how much a little itty-bitty word can help? So. I totally expect you to show me all this good junk before you hand it over to her. Just so I can, you know, approve of it and all. :D**

** To: Yamanaka**

** No.**

** From: Yamanaka**

** You're a big, fat, stupid, mean boy-jerk. And that's the worst kind. **

Girls have scary accurate predictions for all things "romantic." Maybe because they spend all their time hoping for a guy that would actually do the things on Ino's list on a regular basis. Which is a very limited number. No guy wants to be a fucking pansy. But the… psycho blonde has evidently caught on to what I'm planning. Great.

xXx

Sneaking shit into someone's locker isn't as easy as I imagined it would be. There are always people lurking in the hallway. Seriously, they should be in class. Getting caught doing this would be… awkward. I can't just hang around her locker all the time, waiting for an opening, but there aren't really many options.

Yamanaka has been watching me all day. So maybe getting her help – yet again – wasn't a good idea. But she's really the only connection to Sakura at this point.

Between fifth and sixth period is my only chance. We got let out early from gym, and Sakura had pre-calculus in the opposite direction. The hallways, by some miracle, were deserted. The inside of Sakura's locker looks ordinary – no marker board or obnoxious collage of Justin Bieber photos. Just before I can close the door, though, a hand grabs the edge.

"Ne, what are you doing in Sakura-chan's locker, teme?" Confusion is evident in Naruto's face, but he's not so much of an idiot that he doesn't have suspicions.

"Nothing." Trying to shut the door is pointless. His eyes scan the inside and grab the note I just put down. There's no catching a break when this guy's around.

"This doesn't look like nothing!" He unfolds the paper and reads aloud, "You're beautiful."

Uchihas must keep their tempers. But really, I'm sure I'd be forgiven for beating the shit out of him just this once. He can barely contain his laughter. "_You're beautiful_? Is that really the best you could come up with? Maybe you really are emotionally constipated!"

I snatch back the note and shove it in the locker before slamming the door. "Shut up, dobe."

So maybe I'm not good with all this emotional crap – which Naruto points out every day. But at least I'm trying… right?

"Do you understand how monumental this moment is? I mean, you're actually sort of telling her what you think! Heh! Just wait until I tell Ino about this!"

Fucking hell. This week is going to be the longest one of my life. And to think… it's only Monday.

xXx

From yesterday's fiasco, I've learned a lesson. Doing it between classes is not a good idea – especially in case the dobe decides to sneak out of nowhere again. Tuesdays mean having gym fifth period with Sakura. So putting today's item into the locker will have to wait until last period.

Chemistry is supposed to be an interesting subject. But today, I can't focus on memorizing the table of elements. The _thing_ has been burning a hole in my pocket all day. I wait until there's only a half hour left in class before excusing myself to go to the bathroom.

This time, no one bothers me in the hallway. I manage to slip the object in and get back to class in five minutes, perfect timing to be convincing.

xXx

The keychain is hanging off one of the zippers on her backpack today. I notice her fingering the little panda charm as she talks to Hinata. I should be happy, but something about it makes me want to freeze in the middle of the hallway. She could think that all this stuff was just from some random secret admirer creep. If she knew that it was really me, she wouldn't want to flaunt the little presents… right?

But I guess today's gift will sort out any confusion. The picture was taken about four months ago. We were walking together out to the parking lots – something that was rare, I guess. That day, she was really happy. She grabbed my arm and didn't let go. I was close to pulling away since I'm not a huge PDA guy, but then I noticed she was just… smiling. And it was really… _pretty_. Anyway, the picture used to hang on the door to her locker before we broke up. I saw when she tore it down and threw it away.

Getting a copy of it was a pain in the ass. At least Naruto was the one who took the picture, not Ino. He still had a copy on his computer, which was sort of creepy, but whatever. So in order to get the picture, I have to pay for his loud mouth to have lunch at Ichiraku.

This time, I don't just shove the picture onto the locker shelf. I stick it up back in its rightful place. Call it cheesy, but whatever. It made her so happy before. Here's to hoping that it'll be enough again.

Wednesday means it's halfway through the week at least.

xXx

Getting a flower was probably not a bright idea, seeing how Yamanaka Flower Shop is the only place to go in Konoha to buy them. So Ino saw me. And knows everything now. But girls like flowers, so maybe things won't go as horribly as my last attempt to win Sakura back.

Back in freshman year, I gave her roses to ask her to the homecoming dance. Not in person, though. It would have been too embarrassing. Leaving them on her front porch steps was as close as I was willing to go. She said that she loved it, but some part of me always whispered that she was slightly disappointed in them.

Google has proved to be very useful. This time, I didn't want to do something that has been written about a million times. This had to be something special. Each flower and color has its own meaning. This one had to be something better than a red rose or a plain daisy.

The next present in her locker will be a pink primrose and a note saying what it symbolizes. _I can't live without you._

Even if it sounds so unbelievably stupid, I think it's true. I don't care if we're only teenagers, because this… this is something beyond a high school crush. Every time I said that I loved her, I knew it was true.

xXx

"Oi, teme! I think I just saw your dignity walk out the door!" Naruto comes barreling down the hallway – stupid grin in place and eyebrows waggling suggestively. "Ino told me what you did! A note, a keychain, a picture, _and_ flowers? Seriously?"

That earns him a slap to the head. When he talks about it in such a casual way, it all seems so… _pathetic_. I'm the captain of the soccer and basketball teams, an honor student, and an Uchiha, yet when it comes to all-things related to Sakura, none of it matters. I'm just as clueless as any other guy out there. At least tomorrow, the week will finally be over...

xXx

I can't help but watch her when she stops by the locker after final bell rings. Her smile falls when there's no little object sitting on the shelf. It makes me sort of happy, which sounds bad, but it's true. She's accepting and maybe even looking forward to the gifts. Maybe I should have thought about doing something like this before we broke up…

But whatever. Guess there's no point in thinking about all the what-ifs, since I can't change anything about the past. I kept hoping that this week would go by as quickly as possible, but right now, I sort of wish it was back to Monday. This is the thing that's going to count the most, so by definition, I'll probably find some way to fuck it up.

Sakura's already throwing things into her backpack. In a few seconds, she'll shut the locker door, bend her head, and then weave her way through the stream of students heading towards the school's parking lot. It's now or never.

It feels sort of creepy to just walk up behind her silently, but they do it all the time in chick flicks, and girls seem to love it. "Sakura…"

She whips around and flinches away slightly when she realizes it's me. There's the stupid twinge in my chest again, but I try to stay composed. Still, it's hard to follow through with my plan when all I want to do is stare into her eyes. But I have to try, right?

"You kept all the stuff. Why?"

She's confused at first, but then realization dawns on her face. The faintest hint of pink crawls up to her cheeks. I would smirk, but now's probably not the best time. "I…"

I don't let her finish. "I think it's because, maybe, you miss me. Just as much as I, maybe, miss you."

Just like after the cafeteria incident, her reaction doesn't match what I expect it to. I thought she'd blush even more and maybe hug me. But instead, her eyes flash indignantly. She tries to shove me away, but since she's so tiny, it doesn't work out too well. I take a step back just to give her the space, though.

"Oh, yeah?" She straightens her shoulders and puffs out her cheeks. "Well, you shouldn't make assumptions like that. You just look like an ass." She makes sure to push me out of the way as she turns to head towards the doors.

This time, I'm not letting her walk away. I catch up to her just as she reaches the sidewalk and pull her arm to make her turn around. Maybe I pulled too hard. She stumbles, and reflex makes me grab her. We end up standing too close for friends, but the twinge in my chest gets worse because it's not close enough.

She tries to step away, but I don't let go. "Alright. Maybe you don't care. But…" And again words have failed me. There's no climax in doing this. It's only going to flop. My arms slacken from her waist, but she doesn't move. She's staring down at the ground as her eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Sasuke-kun." There's no malice in her voice. It comes out as a sigh, sort of resigned.

"You know I have trouble following orders."

The corners of her lips twitch upward. The faintest hint of amusement crinkles around her eyes. Her hand brushes against mine as she steps away. "Yeah, I guess so. Uchihas are quite the stubborn lot, ne?"

"Ah." She almost smiles, but seems to think better of it.

"Have a nice weekend, Sasuke-kun." I watch her as she walks out to her car. Her fingers pause before they turn the key in the ignition, however. She stares at the passenger side seat for a moment until her hand reaches for something. She makes eye contact with me and a huge smile breaks over her face. I smirk back and start walking towards my own car.

Sneaking her keys out of her bag during break was a pain in the ass. But if she'll smile like that over a cupcake, I'd do it all over again.

Step four – spoil her: check, and it might just be enough to finally break the ice.

xXx

_Sweet deal on getting this chapter out, yeh? Well, not really. In my head, it was going to be a lot better. But then I realized that the breaks in the chapter got a little confusing. Each present is supposed to represent a new day, so: monday - note, tuesday - keychain, wednesday - photo, thursday - flower, friday - cupcake in car/ confrontation of a sort. _

_Apologies for confusion. But to be honest, I got sick and just sort of want to sleep for a long time until my head stops hurting._

_Reviews make me happy. So happy that I'll abandon my homework to write. (:_

_Go listen to kpop. Now. I'm serious._


	7. Six

Trial and Error – Chapter Six

_Huge thanks to **redlightmix** for allowing me to steal a detail from skinny jeans. She's an amazing author - go check her out. Now._

_Standard disclaimer applies._

* * *

_**From: Sasuke**_

_** Night. Love you.**_

_ Something about that just kills me every time… Slowly, the good night texts have just dissolved into meaningless words and "I love you" has become "love you." Maybe I'm too picky, but… one word makes a world of difference. "Love you" is what you say to a friend, or to a parent when you're hanging up the phone. "Love you" can be flung around casually to anyone. "Love you" is for when you don't really care._

_ But "I love you" is in a category of its own. "I love you" is special. "I love you" makes it sound like someone actually does care about you more than anyone else on the whole entire planet. And maybe… just maybe… that's the reason he doesn't say it._

* * *

Honestly, I don't know how I brought myself to this situation. To get here, to be blunt, means I'm fucking desperate. As in, I would rather spend the next twenty years eating ramen every meal than be right here. Of course, I need some advice and… fucking hell, this is the only thing I can think of.

Every step down the hall is torture. The living room isn't far, but it takes an eon to get there. Maybe because I _really_ don't fucking want to do this. But whatever.

"Otouto." Itachi's sitting on one of the black leather couches. His feet are propped up on the table and he has a _Time Magazine_ open on his lap. Just the sight of him makes me want to punch something – preferably his face.

"Aniki."

"Now, now," he smirks pompously, "That tone doesn't seem appropriate when addressing your favorite older brother."

On any other day, I would have tried knocking the shit out of him already. But today, I need a favor, so holding my temper is necessary. Uchihas must always appear composed, anyway. "How was your trip?"

His eyebrow quirks upwards. He answers slowly, like it's a trick question. "Rather uneventful. I was never a huge fan of England, after all, but it was pleasant enough. We managed to make significant progress with the customer, and a deal for a future partnership is on the table."

"Ah." I sit on the sofa opposite to him. His eyebrow remains raised. "And your flight went smoothly, I assume?"

"Quite – I met the most charming woman on the plane. Now," he smirks again. Not even Naruto can get me to feel violent so easily. Itachi always had a talent for being a pain in my ass, though. "Why don't we skip all these niceties? It's rather unlike your typical behavior."

"Hn." Flat out saying I'm looking for help is something that I would never be able to live down with Itachi. But if I don't just get to the point, he'll just drag out the conversation, knowing that it's one of the last things I want to do.

He didn't used to be so bad. When I was younger, I fucking adored him. Copied pretty much everything he did. He was perfect in our father's eyes. Success would follow him anywhere. No matter how much I tried to be like him, I always fell short. When it was my turn, nothing I did was good enough. I was always going to be in his shadow, and he enjoyed every fucking second of it. Things were supposed to get easier when he moved out, but ever since he began working at Uchiha Co., his name has been repeated a million times over by the media.

"Mom probably told you about what's happened with… Sakura." Getting this over as soon as possible seems like the lesser of two evils.

Instead of breaking into a huge grin like I expect, his face falls into a neutral expression. "A little bit. It's a shame; I thought she was charming. Enough so that I would have asked her–," he eyes my hands which have turned into fists and clears his throat. "But that's neither here nor there." He's just trying to piss me off now. Or get me to reveal something that I don't want him to know.

"I'm trying to fix things."

"Oh? And you've come to me in search of help?" He reclines into the cushions as if he's inspecting me. It's this kind of cockiness that makes my blood boil. "Well, there are the usual chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep…**(1)**" He places his hand under his chin as if he's deep in thought. "Some of which don't seem too out of your character, little brother."

"Fuck you." I knew this would be pointless. Getting him to be serious and get off my back for five minutes was way too much to hope for. I managed to take two steps before he stands with both hands up, a sign for peace.

"I apologize; that was rude. But calm down, otouto, there's no need to be so on-edge. Sit." Even though I don't like the way he's ordering me around, I settle down onto the sofa again. "Why come to me?"

"You've had a few… girlfriends." That's a complete understatement. Every time Itachi shows up, there's a different girl slung over his arm – a model, an actress, a producer, or something similar. He even gets mail from desperate fans that proclaim their undying adoration for him. Some would think he's more like a teen heart-throb than a business tycoon.

"Ah, I have…" His eyes look at a something above my head. "But have you considered… none of my relationships have been anything like yours." He's obviously waiting for a response, but I have nothing to say. He sighs. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"No..."

"Foolish little brother," I could get angry again, but he's still speaking. "Sakura isn't just any girl you want to spend time with. She's special – one of your precious people."

"I know that already."

He places the magazine on the coffee table and intertwines his fingers over his lap. "I have never had that kind of relationship with a woman, otouto. But I know one thing for sure… winning a girl like Sakura back will take more than just half-hearted efforts. You need to be willing to throw your whole self into it, with no guarantee that you'll change her mind."

"I can't lose her."

"But what if you have to?"

This is not how I imagined the conversation going. He hasn't been a supreme ass. I haven't stormed out of the room. We're actually… talking. It's too weird. I get up, not because I'm angry, but because there isn't really anything left to say. Just as I get to the doorway, Itachi calls out.

"Sasuke. Try a little honesty. You never know how far it can take you."

"Ah…" As much as I hate to admit it, he just gave me the thing I need. "Thanks."

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew about Uchiha Sasuke

1. When I was younger, Itachi used to make me French braid his hair. I still know how to do it. No one else knows about this. **(2)**

2. I thought you were the only girl that didn't have cooties when we were in the Academy.

3. I planned on growing up to be a tomato salesman. Somehow, it seemed like the best job in the world when I was three. Didn't outgrow the plan until I was seven. My dad said I was being ridiculous.

4. Naruto said my hair looked like a "chicken butt" the first day at the Academy. I punched him. That's how we started to hang out.

5. I ate all the candy in my house one Halloween. And then proceeded to throw it all up. That's why I don't like sweets.

6. I can name 135 of the 151 original Pokémon off the top of my head.

7. I hate when the power goes out. After watching _Insidious_, it always feels like something is just waiting in the darkness.

8. I bought red contacts when I was eleven because Itachi always wore them. I thought he was the shit then and copied him.

9. I re-read the Harry Potter books every Christmas. Don't know why. But it's just become like a tradition.

* * *

"Give this to Sakura. Don't read it. Please." I hand then note to Ino as I'm walking towards English Lit. She's shocked at first, probably from my bluntness, but recovers quickly and the shouting follows me down the hallway.

"You're such an ass, Uchiha! Who says I'll do you any favors? Rude!" Despite the little tirade, I see her slip the paper into the side pocket of her jacket. I don't blame Nara for calling her troublesome all the time.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jogs a little bit to catch up to me in the hallway. I'm on my way to the weight room for pre-season training for basketball. It feels weird to see her. For the last few weeks, I've been the one chasing her around. Admittedly, it feels good that she's not against coming up to me anymore.

"Hm?"

She blushes. "Well, Ino gave me the note, and well… You titled it 'Ten Things You Never Knew about Uchiha Sasuke,' but there were only nine things on it…"

I guess I'm lucky she's so observant, in a way. If she hadn't noticed that, I wouldn't have the balls to point it out. Looking into her eyes makes it really confusing to speak. On one hand, I want to be open and tell her everything; on the other, I don't want to mess this up by saying the wrong thing.

An awkward moment passes. Sakura looks sort of like she regrets coming up to me at all. Not good. Guess this is where I have to say the right thing.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do the last fact in person."

A smile is twitching on her lips, but her eyes are distant and confused, sort of like she's listening to the conversation, but her mind isn't really into it at all.

"Okay. So what would it be?"

I gulp, just like they cartoons characters do when they get nervous. Because this seems even cheesier than giving chocolates and flowers for Valentine's Day. This is the kind of stuff that gets written in a million romance novels.

"There's going to be a party on Saturday. Up at the beach. The dobe's idea. Fact ten about me: I hope to see you there."

Her attention refocuses instantly. There's a question lingering in the air, and I know what it is. But I'm too afraid of the truth, so I pretend like I don't notice the way her mouth is prepared to ask it. I look at her hands instead.

Before we started dating, I never took the time to notice exactly how tiny Sakura is. She's five four, which isn't really that short at all, but everything about her just seems miniature. Especially when I'm around, she looks so fragile. The smallest touch could break her. A gust of wind might blow her away. I guess that's part of the reason I always kept a little bit of distance between us. Sounds pretty fucking stupid in retrospect.

"I'm going to be late for practice…" It's a lame excuse, but the air is suddenly too thick, and I'm so used to avoiding these situations that running away seems like the best option right now.

I get halfway down the hall before she calls out to me. "Sasuke-kun!"

Her body is half turned away, but her face is still visible. A smile's on her lips. "I'll see you there." She flashes a peace sign and winks before heading down the hall. If I was the kind of person to express everything I felt, I probably would have done one of those things where I fist pump and jump into the air and click my heels. Or whatever. But I'm not that type of guy, so smiling's as far as I can go.

Step five - be open: check. And just maybe it'll get me somewhere.

* * *

_**(1)** is a movie quote - care to tell me where it's from? **(2)** is almost a direct quote from skinny jeans. Go check it out now. I'm serious._

_Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? I actually quite liked this chapter when I first wrote it (three months ago) but now, editing it, I'm sort of just like blah. Sasuke's just kind of getting on my nerves, you know?_

_Anyway... why the sudden burst of writing? I mean, I did just publish a new story yesterday (**Most Girls**, which, by the way, I love) and an update so soon after? Well, dear reader, I'll tell you why. I was browsing the manga section in my local book store when I see the huge collection for all things Naruto. And I just got a lump in my throat and wanted to have someone to hold me while I cried. -pathetic- I just want to have Sasuke and Sakura together. Why is that not happening? -pathetic x2-_

_I hope to reach 100+ reviews before this story is over. With only four-ish chapters to go, will you please help me accomplish it?_

_PS. Go check out **redlightmix**. I mean it._

_PPS. Go check out **Most Girls** as well (I admit, I'm a shameless self-promoter)_


	8. Seven

Trial and Error – Chapter Seven

_Standard disclaimer applies_

* * *

_**From: Sasuke  
**__**Morning, sunshine. Have I ever told you that you're amazing?**_

_ It's moments like this that make me remember why I fell in love with Sasuke in the first place. He really isn't the type, but occasionally he pops something like this out of nowhere and, _bam_. My stupid heart goes racing and I smile like an idiot._

_ Even though I'm crying about him more often than not, it's these things that I hold onto. Maybe it's really just screwing with my emotions, but it feels like maybe he means it more often than he says. Like he tries to keep his emotions in check. And even if it goes against every logic part of me, I'll stay with him because I'm so used to just waiting for these rare moments that I don't want to know what it's like without them._

* * *

Going to the beach in the middle of November sounds pretty crazy. Konoha gets windy in the autumn, and the breeze off the ocean makes it down-right freezing. But Naruto has his ways and convinced a bunch of people that it'd be fine. He got lucky. It's an unusually warm day, making it pretty nice. A little bit too cool to strip down to nothing, but still manageable.

"Teme!" Naruto slings his arm around my shoulder. We're sitting on the hood of his minivan, waiting for everyone else to show up for the carpool. "Ino and I have got the _perfect_ way to set you and Sakura-chan up today."

"Hm?"

"Well," Ino checks her hair and makeup in the reflection of the car pointless to spend so much time on things that will just get ruined in the wind. "Obviously, it's going to be tight squeeze getting everyone into the cars. So, we can just make sure that you and Sakura get stuck together in a row together and rekindle your love. Simple!"

It's still early and right now, I can't really see how this plan could go disastrously wrong. "Sounds good."

Naruto grins. "See, teme? We're pretty much geniuses!"

* * *

Naruto's planned seating arrangement didn't work out. Everyone piled into the van as quickly as possible. I end up sitting shotgun while Sakura is pressed in between Kiba and Tenten in the back. So maybe fitting ten kids into a seven-seater car wasn't a brilliant idea. Tenten is zoned out, listening to her iPod. Which leaves Sakura and Kiba together.

Kiba's sort of like another version of Naruto – outgoing, confident, and friendly. He's not quite as stupid, though, and a total ladies' man. They had a "thing" back during the time in the Academy. It wasn't anything serious, seeing as we were thirteen, but they've always been really good friends. Seeing them sitting together so closely and looking so happy makes me doubt that it'll be a good day.

* * *

Sakura has always been an attractive girl. During our years in the Academy, she would get teased, but really, even though her features aren't exactly ordinary, she manages to come off as effortlessly pretty. I've always thought so at least.

And especially today, I want to bash my head into a wall for ever screwing up enough to lose her. The moment the van reached the beach, all the girls throw off their clothes to reveal various swimsuits. While other girls might have more defined curves, Sakura's body captures me attention instantly.

She has on a red bikini. The top is in a halter fashion and the bottom is accompanied by a little ruffled skirt. It's the kind of outfit that gets guys fantasizing in an instant. When we were together, I ignored her on days when she looked especially good. Even when it was tempting to hit the guys that complimented her shamelessly, I stayed away. Being the jealous, over-controlling boyfriend wasn't cool.

But today is different. It's not that I want to rip off her clothes right now. The stupid tingeing in my chest just makes me want to hold her and not let go.

"Oi, Sakura! Up for some volleyball?" Kiba throws his shirt in the general direction of his towel as he picks up a ball. "Me and you against Ino and Nara – what do you say? We're the dream team after all!"

It sort of hurts that she doesn't even glance my way before agreeing.

* * *

I'm beginning to realize that today is probably a colossal waste of time.

It wasn't like I expected that we'd be snuggling up under a towel or anything, but I thought we'd at least have _some_ kind of interaction. It's getting close to sunset, and the only thing I've done, according to the dobe is "sulk like a five-year-old that just got a time-out." Coming from him, it's a pretty low blow.

"This was a waste of time."

"Hey! Don't blame me for your lack of doing, well, _anything_! Jeez, take up some initiative, teme. Isn't that what you've told yourself you'd do?"

"Dobe, I… can't."

"Pity parties don't suit your fat ego. Come on, you're even making _me_ feel awkward with all your emo-ness. Perk up! I mean, I'm sure you'll _eventually_ grow up and have the guts to – oh! Head's up!" I turn to see what Naruto's looking at.

"There you are!" Sand kicks up behind Sakura as she runs across the beach. She's wearing shorts and a sweatshirt over her bikini from before. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah?" Even though I should be happy that she's here now, I can't shake the image of her and Kiba being so happy together. Maybe it's a pansy thing to do, but I can't help and wonder if I ever made her that happy when we were a couple.

"I've got something that I think you'll like. Want to check it out?"

It's something that I've never told her. But when she looks at me with her eyes sparkling and a smile on her face, I can't say no. It doesn't matter if I think something's stupid or whatever, I'll do it. Just so I'm not the reason her smile fades. "Ah, sure…"

"Great! Come on!" Before I know what happened, she pulls me up towards the boardwalk. Her small hand wraps around my wrist. Naruto gives a thumbs up and a trademark grin before scuttling away to be closer to Hinata.

* * *

She drags me out towards the end of the boardwalk. I can't help but notice the abundance of couples walking from shop to shop – guys with their arms around a girl's shoulders, or intertwined fingers, or just touching in some way. Sakura doesn't notice, apparently, because she hasn't let go of my hand.

"We're almost there. Quick!" She unexpectedly spins to stand in front of me, and we bump into each other. She quickly steps back, a light blush on her cheeks. "Uh… Close your eye, okay?"

Some part of me doesn't want to do it. Not that I'm expecting she'll mug me or anything, but some part of me doesn't believe anything good with come of it. When we dated, I was the one that had the control. I would tell her to close her eyes and then pull her under the mistletoe or bring out her birthday present, not the other way around.

"I…"

"Oh, come on!"

"Sakura…"

"Just trust me for _once_, okay?" She doesn't break eye contact.

Her grip on my wrists tightens when my eyes shut. It feels awkward not being able to see where we're going, but the warmth of her hand is slightly comforting. The smell of the sea is caught up in the breeze. The air is noticeable cooler, but the weak warmth of the sun still lingers a bit. We walk along for another five minutes before she signals for a stop.

"Alright – open your eyes."

We're standing at the edge of a pier. The horizon has splotches of blood orange with the setting sun. The water reflects the colors and the light dances off its surface. Sakura sighs as she leans against the railing. The smile is back on her face as she examines the sky.

"I always love coming to the beach near sunset. My dad would take me to this exact spot when I was a kid. He used to say that you could see the future in the horizon. It's so pretty, don't you think?" She glances at me, and then quickly opens her mouth again. "I mean, not that you think it's pretty. It's sort of a rhetorical question, I guess. You don't really like coming outside all too much. And you probably hate all the sand and the crowds and…"

"It's not too bad." Her head whips around to look at me. Her eyes are full of shock and her mouth is practically gaping open.

"What did you just say?"

"Hn. It's okay out here." And it's not just the view. Her hand is still loosely wrapped around mine. I squeeze it, even though it's the kind of thing that only happens in cheesy romantic comedies.

Sakura blushes and turns her head toward the ocean, but doesn't let go. "I told you it'd be fine, you know."

"Ah." And even though it's unexpected, I guess I have another accomplishment to check off the list.

Step six – trust her: check. And maybe it's something I should have done a long time ago.

* * *

_Last update of 2011! Guys... we're coming to an end here. Sasuke-babycakes is growing up!_

_If you love me you should all go check out **Moments**. (shameless self-promoter, I remind you)_

_Still looking for 100+ reviews before this fic is complete. So, before you skip over the review button, you should think about making this author's dreams come true. (and I'll name my first baby after you?)_

_As always, **review!**_

_(And I'm off to bring in the new year with the Big Bang Theory, fanfics, and tumblr)_


	9. Eight

Trial and Error – Chapter Eight

_Disclaimed. Kindly read my author's note (rant) at the bottom?_

* * *

_**From: Sasuke-kun  
**__**We haven't been talking recently.**_

_** To: Sasuke-kun  
**__**I know.**_

_** From: Sasuke-kun  
**__**Any particular reason?**_

_** To: Sasuke-kun  
**__**Because I'm falling apart from the inside out. Because every time I see your name come up on my screen, I want to cry and smash my head against the wall, but I also get these stupid butterflies in my stomach. Because you can be so cold, and I'm just dying for romance. Because it feels like you're ashamed to be seen around me. Because maybe I don't want you anymore.**_

_Like every other time, I stop and erase the things I really want to say. Every day, it's getting harder to pretend like everything's perfect, though. Maybe I'm just too dramatic. Or maybe this really is falling apart. Whatever it might be, I still don't know how to let go or let him into my heart completely._

_** To: Sasuke-kun  
**__**No, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy lately.**_

* * *

News about the beach incident traveled like wildfire. By Monday, the whole school is buzzing about that possibility of "Uchiha getting back together with Haruno." While Konoha gossip is usually a waste of time, I can't help but be satisfied with this particular rumor. It feels nice to have our names put together.

* * *

"Uchiha, listen to me, and listen to me well. _This is it_. The fun and games are over. You've got her hooked around your little finger again. It's time to shine!" Ino corners me in the hallway after school. Her eyes flash with determination and her face displays a "no nonsense" attitude.

"I wouldn't call it fun and games…" That is apparently enough to warrant a smack to the head. Women are too fucking complicated.

"I'm not kidding, you ass! It's make it or break it time."

"I know."

"Wha-. So you already have… _a plan_?"

"Ah."

She looks so taken aback, I think I should be offended. Her face breaks into a devious smile a moment later, though. I'll repeat: women are too complicated. "Aw! It's like watching my baby grow up! Go make your mommy proud!"

* * *

**To: Sakura  
****Busy today?**

**From: Sakura  
****Nope.**

**To: Sakura  
****Meet me at the playground in half an hour then.**

Maybe I shouldn't have texted, but I've never been the type for patience. You're not supposed to ask an ex out on a date, anyway. That goes against every rule of break ups. But I guess Sakura and I never did follow the patterns of a normal relationship, so maybe it doesn't matter.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Little wisps of smoke come out of Sakura's mouth as she breathes. The red scarf wrapped around her face slips, exposing her neck to the chill of the quickly cooling air.

Her eyes faze me out as she focuses on the things behind me. It took me a freaking long time to decide to set up a picnic for us. Everything just seems so… delicate right now. I've never been great at thinking about things to do on a date. But now seems to be the time to pull out all stops.

"What…_ is_ all this?"

"A picnic. You used to say that you wanted to do something like this."

"I… what?" Her eyebrows furrow together. The confused expression on her face is almost cute, though it's not like I'm going to admit that out loud. I grab her hand and tug her towards the blanket before she comes back to her senses.

"Come on. The hot chocolate's going to get cold."

She doesn't struggle as I gently guide her towards the picnic area. She doesn't so much as blink when I pull her into a seated position and hand her a canteen of cocoa, but her face breaks out into a smile at its warmth. Maybe things might actually go better than planned tonight.

* * *

The sun slowly set beyond the tree line. I pulled out a blanket from the trunk of my car and Sakura wrapped it around her shoulders when the air changed from chilly to cold. The afternoon hadn't been as awkward as I initially thought it would have been.

Sitting down with nothing to look at but each other had never happened before. We used to only be together in a dark movie theater or a place with a TV or space to make out. But in the cool night, we sat and just… talked. Being the sole reason for her laughter and smiles filled me with the stupid kind of happiness that gets described in chick flicks.

The stars start to come out around seven. Sakura leans her head onto my shoulder and examines the sky. The last time we looked at the sky together was when we were twelve. It had been a class camping trip, and we were allowed to stay up late to look at constellations. The idiot, Sakura, and I had lay in a field and just watched the stars for hours.

This wasn't exactly the same situation though. The smell of Sakura's vanilla sugar lotion has slowly become the only thing I can pay attention to besides the warmth that her body gives off where it presses against me.

Uchihas are supposed to stay composed, but right now, my stomach's doing the ridiculous butterfly thing.

"It's pretty tonight, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Her face turns towards mine. She has on a genuine smile, and my eyes are suddenly only on her lips.

"Ah…" Something in me thinks it's a good idea to lean in even closer to her. "You _are_ pretty tonight."

"Sasuke-kun…?" Her eyes are dazed. Her mouth hangs open a fraction in surprise.

I lean in even closer so that our lips are maybe ten centimeters away from each other. I can feel her breath on my face.

"I missed you, Sakura."

She blinks quickly, "I..." Realization of what I just said sinks into her and she pulls away quickly. "I can't do this." And the world just seemed to have stopped.

"What?"

She pulls her knees to her chest and scrunches her eyes shut. "I…" Her breath catches in a moment of hesitation before the words start to spill out. "I still have feelings for you, Sasuke-kun. But… it hurt _so_ much before." I can't say anything, but she just continues to speak. "And lately you've been just, well, _everything_ a girl could hope for. And I don't know which version to believe! I don't want this romance if it'll just mean we go back to being the same. I just... can't. _We_ can't."

Her eyes begin to tear up and my arms scream that I should be holding her right now. But I'm scared that the moment I reach out, she'll flinch away. "Sakura…"

A bitter smile crawls onto her face. "There have been too many mixed signals, Sasuke-kun – too many missed chances. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it." **(1)**

"I… I'm sorry, Sakura…"

"W-What?"

I swallow hard before opening my mouth again. "I'm sorry for fucking this – _us _– up."

Her eyes betray her shock as she looks at me. This is probably the first time I've ever apologized for something. Usually, she'd be the one to say sorry if we ever got into a fight. Even when it was my fault. But the shock is replaced with a cold, dead look in a second. She turns her head away and wraps her arms around herself, as if they're a shield.

"Sasuke-kun… I_ can't_."

And that's it. Everything on my list has been accomplished. I tried every single fucking thing I could think of… and despite all of it, I stand and just watch Sakura's retreating back.

Step seven – apologize: check. But Operation: Win Sakura Back: failure.

* * *

_Let me start by saying: holy ramen. This update came out in less than a month since the last. It's a new record or something, yeah?_

_**(1)** is a very famous line. Anyone who can figure out who says it can have my_ soul_. ;)_

_On a different note, I'm a little disappointed. The latest chapter got a TON of alerts/favorites, yet not many reviews. I know it might seem like I'm just bitching for attention, but honestly, I'm not trying to. I would really appreciate some feedback, even if you're just saying what you like about it, or a simple "nice job." While it is nice to see that people favorite, I get sort of bummed out when there's only one or two reviews. (Leave "Don't touch my girl" in your review if you read this whole thing) So as a favor to me, just drop in a short note, okay?_

_Seven+ reviews, and the next chapter will be out in less than a month again, I swear!_


	10. Nine

Trial and Error – Chapter Nine

_I'm surprised no one got the quote from last chapter. Guess there weren't any Soul Eater fans around. _

_This story has been disclaimed for the final time._

-x-

_"Is something bothering you?"_

_ It's one of the rare times that Sasuke-kun actually invited me over to his place. He's reclining into the corner of the sofa and I'm curled into a ball at the other end. The distance between us makes me want to scream, but I don't want to be the one to reach out. In all honesty, I'm getting tired of trying. His eyes are almost hypnotic, though. He's actually looking at me while speaking, which only means he's serious about the question._

_ I try to smile, but my heart's not really into it. "Neh, why would you ask?"_

_ "You've been acting… weird."_

_ I'm the one who breaks the eye contact, choosing to instead stare at the lines of the coffee table. Truth be told, this is the moment I've been waiting for. This is supposed to be when I spill everything I've been hiding for months, and we finally get to have a heart-to-heart. I've told myself that, if he ever asked in person, I'd be able to tell him what I was thinking._

_ "I'm just really into this movie."_

_ I balk. Because even though I keep saying he's the reason we don't talk, the truth is also that I'm too scared to try._

-x-

"You know, maybe she just needs a little bit of time." Ino pops her bubble gum obnoxiously loud and twirls a strand of hair around her index finger. "I mean, you _did_ go from Mr. I-Have-a-Stick-Up-My-Ass to something like Prince-fucking-Charming in like, a couple of months. So maybe she's finally going into shock or something?"

"Yeah, teme!" Naruto chimes in. "She probably needs time to digest everything! So stop being so emo. It's getting _me_ all depressed, even!"

As much as I'd like to believe what they're saying, it's hard. They weren't the ones that saw the look in Sakura's eyes before she walked away. "I don't know."

The two exchange a look with alarmed eyes. Ino purses her lips and raises her eyebrows sharply. The typical wide grin falls off of Naruto's face as he stares at me and blinks. "What do you mean? You're not… giving up, are you?"

Their expressions only get more concerned when I stand up and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe I should be offended at their obvious lack of faith in me. "What kind of Uchiha would I be if I gave up now?"

They smile, but Ino's eyes still haven't lost the glint of concern. Her mouth twists to the side before she speaks again. "You know, there's only so much you can do, right? I mean, eventually, she's going to make a choice. And… she might not want to choose you right away." Her tone is so uncharacteristically gentle that I'd almost prefer her typical over-dramatic demeanor. The softness makes it just seem like she's saying I have no chance at all.

"Ah. I can wait." Because Sakura's worth that much.

-x-

A week, and there's no sign that Sakura wants to talk. Hell, there's no sign that she wants to acknowledge my existence. It's back to being like the first few weeks when we broke up. There's no eye contact, no walking in the same hallway, no texts, no nothing.

Every time I see her turn around in order to avoid me, my legs itch to run and catch up to her and just… I don't know,_ make_ her face me. But then that would fuck everything up, seeing as she obviously still needs time. And it's not like I would ever know what to say, anyway.

A week really isn't that long. Somehow, I'll stay patient. I can keep waiting.

-x-

Two weeks since the playground, and there's still nothing. I've tried texting her, but didn't get a response. Which isn't really unexpected. For a second, though, I hoped. And maybe that's why it hurt when my phone never vibrated with her reply.

I guess this was what it was like for her when things weren't going well during our relationships. All the times I couldn't be bothered to text back or when I just wasn't in the mood. She never gave up… despite everything. It makes me want to punch myself for ever letting her down so much.

Maybe Naruto's right and I'm getting too depressing, but I'll keep waiting. Half because it's all I can do, half because I think I deserve to feel a little bit of what Sakura went through for two years.

-x-

One month. One month since I tried to pull out all stops. One month I've waited while the ball was in her court. One month, and nothing in return. A month has been long enough to wait. This is the final last chance to win her back. It's all-or-nothing.

She usually stays late after school on Thursdays to help tutor freshmen in their introductory science courses. It feels pretty creepy just to lurk outside by her car for an hour, but going anywhere else would give her the chance to run, and that's just something I can't afford right now.

Time has a habit of speeding up when it comes time for difficult things. I don't even get the chance to figure out what the hell I'm going to say to her before she comes walking out of the school building towards her car. Her head is angled downward, watching her feet as she walks. She doesn't look up until the last moment. Despite being right next to her car, she turns on her heel as soon as she notices me.

My heart drops, even though it's not like I expected anything else.

"Sakura, wait!" Her head whips around, evidently surprised that I actually shouted in desperation. She comes to a halt and turns to look at me. I push myself off of the bumper of the car and take a step towards her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." She quickly averts her eyes, looking at everything but me.

She steps away, but I match it, gaining a little bit of ground. "We do."

"I _tried_ talking." Her eyes flash with anger, but then widen in surprise, almost like she's shocked that she opened her mouth. Her voice quivers slightly before she clears her throat. "I tried for _two years_ and barely got anything back. Why is it that since you're the one taking the initiative, everything goes as you want it?" She's not trying to pick a fight or be spiteful, but still, just pointing out the truth fills me with shame.

"Why do you think you can come barging in whenever you like and expect me to cave to your every demand? Two years, and I would have done anything in a heartbeat just to see you. I was wrapped around your little finger, but you didn't even care! Why now? _Why_?"

"I…" My voice cracks and I stop. I can practically feel her apprehension about waiting so long for an answer. The words jumble out before I can think about how to make my point. "I never thought I'd lose you two years ago. But now…"

The awkward silence falls between us again as I flail for the right words. This is the part when I usually say something wrong or don't do the right thing. We'd fall into the place of emptiness because neither of us knew what to say or how to act. Only this time, I'm not holding back. This is the last chance.

I take the final steps forward and grab Sakura's chin so she looks at me. "Look, I_ know_ I'm an ass and probably don't deserve another chance. I know that you're scared and that I've hurt you… But I won't let go." And finally, I understand the find step that I had overlooked. "I _love_ you, Sakura."

I step back, giving her space to breathe. Her eyes are wide and it looks like she might either slap me or break down crying. "I love you," I repeat before turning around. I guess this is what Ino was talking about earlier. I've done everything that I know how to do. Now it's just up to her. "Let me know if you think… if you want an _'us'._"

Every step I take away from her echoes slightly. This is the part in the movies when the sky opens up and it starts pouring. But before I pass enough space to fit three cars, arms wrap around my torso from behind. Sakura pushes her face between my shoulder blades, and I can almost feel every curve pressed against my back. **(1)**

"You're so dumb, Sasuke-kun… _So_ dumb…" She swallows hard and her grip loosens slightly. "Don't leave me behind again, okay?"

My heart feels like it's somewhere stuck between exploding and stopping dead. I pry her hands away from my chest so that I can turn around and look at her.

Sakura covers her eyes underneath the shadow of her hair and turns her head to the side. Still, she maneuvers her hand so that our fingers can fit themselves together like missing puzzle pieces. She peeks up at me through her eyelashes.

My brain finally catches up to the moment. "Does that mean… yes?"

"It means… we can try." A small smile curls on her lips.

It's enough for me._ She _will always be enough for me. "Good."

It took six months full of disappointment, hope, dignity (or lack thereof), and planning to get here, but it's okay. Because I can finally call the girl next to me "mine" again.

Step eight, the one so obvious that I almost forgot – _love _her, check. Operation: Win Back Sakura actually wasn't a failure after all.

-x-

**(1)** Chunnin Exams, anyone? I just couldn't resist. _This is the end guys *sob* What am I going to do with my life now? Seriously, looking back, the whole story was just super predictable and, knowing me, I would of course give Sasuke and Sakura a happy ending. I hope this wasn't too unrealistic. I know it seems like Sakura kept switching her mind, but honestly, that's what it's like after going through something with such conflicting emotions (at least it was for me.)_

_A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read this story, but especially to those who reviewed (particularly if you did so more than once.) The encouragement really made me want to keep writing this until the end, so thank you all so much. I'll (hopefully) be coming out with more stories, so please look out for me!_

_I would be so very happy if everyone who has read the story to the end would drop in a review. Seriously, it would make my day. Or my year. Or my life. Probably the last one. So, _**review**_!_

For the last time, **thank you all**!


End file.
